Cocaine Pain
by Maddymoo25
Summary: When we meet real tragedy in life, we can react in two ways - either by losing hope and falling into self-destructive habits, or by using the challenge to find our inner strength. Unfortunately for me, I took the first way. I'm Noma Harmon, a drug addict among other things... [set in season 3 ]


**I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Noma.**

"_I am the memories you only remember_

_And I control you_

_I am the reminder of your past_

_And I control you_

_I am the needle in your vein_

_And I control you_

_I am the high you can't sustain_

_And I control you "_

Chapter 1

September 18th, 2003.

"_It was a cold night in Wolf Ridge, Minnesota. But with the pace that her tiny little limbs were being ordered to move faster, the icy breeze didn't affect her because of the small heat now radiating off her. Wearing a white turtle-neck sleeved top under a brown thick coat with a warm white scarf tied loosely around her delicate neck, washed up jeans that her tiny ankles covered up by little pink gumboots with white daisies scattered around them and small pink gloves on her delicate hands holding her favourite teddy she stood near her the door awaiting for further more commands from her now frenzied family. She didn't understand why her family were so panicked, neither did they stop their fussing and explain what is happening. "Tom! Tommy! What are you doing? Where are we going?" she shrieked at her older brother who were a few feet away from her. Tom didn't seem to notice her shrills as he continued to worry about packing his own things. Being ignored by her family, she shuffled through the door and stood outside. It was so beautiful. Blankets of snow concealed every tree, every garden and the whole of her lawn. It was completely magical. Squealing with glee, she ran out to the middle of the lawn and threw herself down towards the crystalline snow, moving her limbs in a vertical motion creating a snow angel. Her small pouty lips lifted into a sweet smile as she stared up into the sky carefully blinking away the snowflakes. All of a sudden a chain of howls had broken out somewhere deep in the snow covered forest. Alerted she sat up and searched the edge of the forest trying to find where the howling had come from. Not a beat after the howling had abruptly stopped, her parents came screaming out towards the yard. "Noma! Noma! Where are you!-"…_

Roughly waking up from her horrid dreams, completely soaked in her own sweat, her heart racing at a fast speed, panting heavily she searched the room for any threat. When it came apparent that it was just her and her fellow teenage addicts she briskly stood up quickly causing her to have a short rush of dizziness. Shaking her head as if the movement would help, she stumbled near a table littered with unhygienic items, among them was a water bottle. Dehydrated from the lack of saliva, furiously licking her lips as if it helped to salivate them she closely inspected the contents inside the water bottle, there were bits of cigarette ashes and unknown pieces floating around the liquid. Groaning, she threw the bottle directly towards the crumbled down concrete wall. Stroking her hair back irately, she glanced around the room. This was the headquarters for drug addicts all around the district, young teens and older people made this a place to get high and a place they could call "home". Noma came here frequently, when shit hits the fan at "home". _"_Home? What even is that? I'm more homeless than these druggies and I live in a damn house_" _she grumbles quietly. Kicking rubble angrily across the floor, she started to make her way to the exit of the run down building. Taking one last look towards her "friends" meaning "people she gets high with"-Jim, Mickey and Diane. Sleeping in positions that are way too uncomfortable to be in, when you're incredibly high you wouldn't even notice or was forced to sleep like that. Shaking her head, she exited the headquarters and made her way back to the place she called "home" where she has been staying at for 3 years. This was the longest period of time she has stayed in the one place.

Noma was a foster kid. Shifting from foster homes all around the state from the age of 6, she now lives with a single middle-aged woman, Marie Carey, who resides in New York City. This being the 9th home she had been sent to. Being orphaned and a foster kid growing up had its hardships. The families she had been sent to were either loveless, abusive, careless or were just slobs, she had been neglected, unloved and had to take care of herself throughout the years. Noma was no longer affected by the shit things the Foster families had brought upon her, she created walls that at least protected the repressed emotions she hid behind, and this had caused her to self-destruct. Drugs were her survival. They protected her, loved her, and help her survive the torment she gets put through.

17 years old, she had her heart locked up, no longer interested in a normal American Teenage Girl hobbies, she wouldn't have cared less with her education even though she had top marks in every subject, she just generally didn't care about anything. Except for drugs.

She started using drugs at the age of 11. Her first time wasn't pleasant at all, she was forced by her 2nd Foster Family, the Andersons. They had two teenage sons, Tony and John, they were complete ass wipes. They were delinquents who liked to get high of anything and came home drunk a lot of nights. Their parents, Paul and Mimi Anderson, wouldn't give two shits about their felony ways, both being workaholics never gave attention to their sons.

May 21st, 2009.

"Loud_ crashing noises erupted from the kitchen that woke Noma up, her blue eyes open tiredly. Stretching inside her blanket, she moved on her other side where she now has a clear of her door. The door knob starting turning around quickly but it didn't open. Noma could hear low slurred voices behind her door that doesn't seem to open. With a hard shove, both Tony and John lurched forward with John falling on top of Tony. Pushing John off of him angrily, he stood up unsteadily "Watch where you're fucking going John!" frowning. I slowly pulled my blankets up towards my face, which Tony caught in his peripheral sight. He smiled viciously "Noma, Noma, Noma" I squirmed at the repetitive of my name. I stared at him slightly frightened. "We didn't wake you did we?" he said, carefully not to offend him she replied quietly "No Tony you didn't, I was already awa-" "Speak up! I can't heard you!" John sharply interrupted me. She gulped, she was always terrified when John yelled at her, because it usually followed with a slap. They both were abusive towards her, John never hesitated to hit her, he was stupider out of the both of them, short tempered which anything triggered it, but Tony… she was more afraid of him. Tony was vindictive, malicious but usually was a lot calmer than John. She replied much louder "No, I was already awake" she lied. Tony seemed to notice but he quickly dismissed, he smirked at her. "Well then, myself and John would like to give you a present, but you'll have to come out here and see for yourself". John shouted "Get out of bed Noma, and come have a look!" he said in a demanding tone. Noma hesitated, and thought of her options. Either go with him or get whatever they're got planned for her or stay in bed and probably get the beaten the crap out of her for disobeying. She decided to get whatever they throw at her, regretting it already. She quietly got out of her bed and walked over to where the boys stood. Tony had put his large hand on her shoulders and led her out towards the kitchen. White powered substances in packets were shuffled on the table among with green leaves, realizing it was drugs Tessa's body tensed up. Feeling her sudden tightened muscles, Tony kept a firm grip on her shoulder, just in case she tries to flee. John was the first to speak, rolling a joint mixed with the white substance and the leaves "This will be the BEST present you'll ever get! Probably the only one too, so you better be pretty damn grateful because I already don't like that I'm wasting our drugs on you". She nodded, too afraid to speak. As Noma watched John, she could feel Tony's eyes burning into my skull. Too afraid to look up she kept her eyes on anything but the drugs and the boys. Silently hoping Paul and Mimi would return quickly. "Done!" John says a little too loud, proud of himself, he then turned his cold blue eyes on her. "Come and sit over here Noma" he said motioning towards his lap, Tony pushed Noma towards him. She climbed onto his lap nervously, waiting for what he wanted her to do. "Now listened to what I have to say very carefully "she nodded "I want you to stick this between your lips, and I'm going to light it. What you're going to do is inhale, breathe it in through your mouth okay?" He caught my hesitance so he forced the joint into my mouth before she said anything else. Freaking out a little, her knee started to bounce up and down fast. He lit it and Noma did what he asked. As she inhaled slowly, the ingredients started to burn her throat as the smoke entered it. The instant it burned, she coughed it up falling off of his lap on to the linoleum floor she smashed her head blood trickled from where she had hit her head_ _causing her to have a concussion. Laying there confused, in pain and already high the boys laughed at her, without a care they packed up their drugs and went to bed leaving her on the floor. She lay there slipping in and out of consciousness, ignoring the fact that there was a small pool of blood that had seeped out from her head. If the circumstances were different, she would have really enjoyed the joint because the high she was on at least numbed the suffering, all the pain were replaced with a slight buzz, she felt weightless. Hours passed, the blood had dried to a sickly crusted maroon colour with a slight stench to it. Soon Paul and Mimi had returned. The first reaction to seeing Noma laying on the floor like that, Mimi had screamed. Too tired to move a muscle or even open her eyes, Paul instantly ran towards Noma feeling for a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief once he had felt the slow beat of her heart. He yelled at Mimi, just enough for her to snap out of her hysterics to ring the ambulance. _

Lost in her memories, forgetting to look for traffic as she crossed the road, a car stopped abruptly just mere inches away from Noma, the honk had snapped her out of it. Cursing back at the driver, 10 minutes away to her "home". After that night, the police and social workers were involved. The doctors had informed them that Noma had heroin and marijuana in her system, so this became a problem. Plus she had bruises around her abdomen and blotches of them on her back. She couldn't lie, no, not when Paul and Mimi knew who had did this to her. So instead of ratting them out, Paul did instead. It was evident on both their faces how ashamed they were for not noticing earlier even for not being better parents. Tony and John were charged with assault to a minor, in possession of heroin and marijuana and for resisting arrest. They were both sent to prison for 15 months. As for Tessa, she had been sent to another foster home.

Tessa laughed "But_ thanks to the boys, I wouldn't be living the lavish life I live today" _she thought darkly amused, pulling out a joint and her favourite Aztec lighter she lit as she continued to walk home.

She arrived "home", the small suburban home looked empty, with no sign of life "_Marie mustn't be home then" _she thought. Grabbing the house key hidden underneath a plant pot she unlocked the door and walked in, taking the keys out and closing the door behind her walking towards her bedroom. Taking her combats boots off, she fell back against her comfortable bed "I missed you bed" she mumbled falling into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second story, so I apologize for the lack of writing skills and my blindness to my own mistakes. This is a bit rushed, I just wanted this out before I erased it completely. This is in narrative, but it won't be like that in the future.**

**I still haven't decided who Noma should be paired with just yet… I'm leaning towards Isaac, but I'm not sue yet, help?**

**Reviews would mean a lot! It would totally make my day! And motivate me to get the next chapter done! **

**Oh, and if you've read my first fanfic, Violet Eyes, I seriously apologize for delay of the next chapter! So I hope, you enjoy this one until then!**


End file.
